Rainy Days
by The Silver Dog
Summary: What happens when Kagome dumps Inuyasha, Miroku dumps Sango and there at that second they realize that they know who they want their life partner to be! SanxInu MirxKag pairings.
1. The First Break Up

Rainy Days

Summary: What happens when Kagome dumps Inuyasha, Miroku dumps Sango and there at that second they realize that they know who they want their life partner to be! SanxInu MirxKag pairings.

Chapter 1 – The First Break Up

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome away from the gang of Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"Kagome, I have had this on my mind for a long time," Inuyasha said while kneeling on his knees, "I wanted to ask you," He took a breath, "How would you feel if we broke up?"

"Yes Inuyasha, WHAT!"

"Well, I have just been thinking about our future, and if I want to be a demon someday I need some one that is stronger and, well, not as whiny as you are, you know that you are a pain in the ass right? I am sorry but you are… I just… Sorry…"

"You had better say you are joking Inuyasha because if you aren't… I don't know what I will be able to do, can't we just work it out?"

"I am not joking Kagome."

"I… Inuyasha?" Kagome said putting her hands up to his face, "Tell me it isn't true."

Inuyasha pulled away from her, "I can't do that…"

Kagome fell to her knees and pounded the ground, "You can't do this." Kagome began to cry.

Inuyasha got up and began to walk back to the group. He looked back at Kagome, pondering if he had just done the right thing. Kagome got up and walked you to the group. She was still crying, and whining.

Inuyasha turned around, "This is the right thing believe me. We can't be together any longer."

"How can it be the right thing if we aren't together?"

"I don't know Kagome, but trust me, I know…"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and she reached for his neck. She lifted the Rosary off of his body; "You are free of me forever now… but will you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Kiss me, give me a good bye kiss. Just to be sure that you don't want to be with me anymore."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips as if he was going to rape her. He pulled her to him and he let go of her hips and grabbed her head. Inuyasha began to kiss her. His lips were cold to Kagome they were soft though. Inuyasha opened his mouth and Kagome opened hers. They put each their tongue in each other's mouth. It was a very passionate kiss like no other. That was the most passionate kiss that Kagome and Inuyasha had ever shared with each other. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss.

"I am sure." He said.

Kagome stood there; she was just stunned. She had used the best moves that she had on him.

Kagome then fell over. She had fainted.

* * *

AN: Do you all realize how tense I felt writing about the kiss? It was a disgusting feeling. But at least I know how it feels to write about that! Kohaku-Chan I am in the process of writing chapter three now! I am done Chapter two! WHOOT! Please Review! 


	2. A last Resort

Chapter 2 – A last Resort

"Kagome…" Inuyasha thought. He began to run, "Sango…!"

"Miroku! I need to talk to you."

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"How do you feel about Kagome?"

"She is cute! I like her!"

"Would you be with her for the rest of your life?"

"Well, I do like Sango…."

"But has she made a move yet? Kagome is devastated now so you would be able to have sex with her. You would be able to have your child born. She is a good kisser too."

"Okay, only if you say that you will take Sango, forever. She needs to be treated well and, you know how it is… We have just broken up a while ago…"

"Okay."

* * *

Inuyasha went up to Sango; he kissed her on the cheek. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes my love?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"She is nothing. It is only us!" Inuyasha grabbed Sango, "Kiss me."

"Yes!"

The both shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"I love you Sango."

"But what about Miroku?"

"He has already made a move on Kagome…"

* * *

Miroku ran up to Kagome from where he last spoke with Inuyasha. 

"So you would be able to have sex with her!" was the only thing that was on Miroku's horny little mind. The one word that he loved more then a girl who would allow him to grope her would have to be sex.

* * *

AN: I like Inuyasha and Kikyou pairing if you were wondering

* * *

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" 

There was only silence.

"Sex eh…"

A few moments later Kagome was no longer a virgin. Miroku had raped her. Miroku was more desperate then any other person.

"Heh, now she is mine!"

* * *

AN: I shall not describe!

* * *

"Sango…" 

"Inuyasha… Will you?"

"Yes I will!"

* * *

AN: Ohh! Suspense filled! Whoot! A little sex here a little sex there… I am not a disgusting as you might think. This is just how the story is going at the moment. I think that it fits in. I don't care what anyone else thinks and because I did not describe anything Coughs unnecessary Coughs , it can be PG-13 Whoo… 


End file.
